User talk:Belgiansparten
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brute.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 08:54, 2009 November 2 Eye of Atlantis I appreciate you finding the picture it was much needed. =D where did you get pictures of the armor? Sup Belgian, Since it seems like the admin has been away for quite sometime now, I was wondering if you wanted to help me make things neater around here? --Fragment -Animus- 21:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Betrayal Why God of War: Betrayal is considered noncanonical? Plot of this game contradicts the basic canon, or developers have confirmed this fact? But in some articles, like Kratos and Hermes, present details of this game. Soap1997 (talk) 13:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) multiplayer should we create items, relics, and magic pages for god of war ascension multiplayer ?? we can simply copy and paste from ign wiki pages. *MEDUSA* 07:08, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ok, i will create that article ... probably this day something.. since we have underworld's page for hades . should we make sky's page for zeus and sea's page for poseidon ? we also already have world's page.. Protection I apologize for being a little too tight as an admin. The reason I protected these pages is because Yusuf Emir Erenler and one other user were vandalizing these pages by putting fan made garbage that doesn't even exist in Greek Mythology. I mean, seriously. Ancordial? You won't have to worry about him and the other user. I've already banned them from editing in this wiki. I'll undo the protect page so it only allows registered users to update it. Thank you for messaging me about it. I had no clue that was a problem. --Michael Morningstar (talk) 15:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I'll fix it I got your message on my talk page. Sorry if I didn't respond; too busy with studying. I'll fix it right away. Promotion to Admin Hey Belgiansparten, it is me. Thank you for all your help and I appreciate everything you do for this Wikia. I approve of you reporting any vandals to my talk page. Because of your hard work, I'm promoting you to admin. Since I'm busy sometimes in real life I need another admin to keep an on for vandals. Michael Morningstar (talk) 20:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Euryale's Atrium in GoW 2 (GoW collection ver.) (on ps3) there are message appear if you stay too long in Euryale's Atrium. Do you know what is message about ?? if this true then i will add new Trivia. Hi! I love editing this Wikia every day!! Forum Migration to Discussions Hey there Belgiansparten, my name is Doug from FANDOM's Community Development Team. With the release date for the new God of War coming up in Q1 2018, I wanted to stop in and gauge you and the community's interest in migrating the forums to our new Discussions module. Discussions support desktop and mobile posts, feature an upvote system, and support multiple boards of different topics. They are also tied into our Community Apps, which can help bring in more community engagement and potential wiki editors. I can handle all enabling on my end with no additional work on yours. Let me know if this is something that sounds beneficial to you and the community. Let me know if you have any questions, thank you! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@fandom.com) 18:18, December 14, 2017 (UTC) To Help Hey, Recently i noticed a lack of organization and general administration on the wiki, with only two active admins. This is very common, as people will eventually lose interest on things with time, no one to blame here. The point being, this Wiki needs more Admins, or people that spend time on it. I have plenty of experience on how Wikis works, and i'll be monitoring the recent updates to help with vandalism. Real life will always get in the way, but if a Wiki is left unattended, hours of progress from several people will just disappear. Having active admins is fundamental. I'll also comment this to the other active Admin, just in case. DipsonDP (talk) 09:52, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Spam Page A spam page has been created and needs to be swiftly deleted. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 13:43, February 6, 2018 (UTC)